Ódio que se chama amor
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Num dia quente de verão, Envy percebe que sua humanidade sempre esteve ali e que ele só precisou da ajuda de um certo loirinho para perceber isso. YAOI EnvyxEdo


**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist pertence à Hiromu Arakawa, esta história não tem fins lucrativos e eu só me divirto com seus personagens.

**Aviso (1): **YAOI, não gosta não leia. Espero que gostem, ela é curtinha mais foi feita de coração com um dos meus shippers favoritos.

* * *

Era uma quente manhã de verão, onde apenas uma brisa leve refrescava as pessoas que andavam apressadas na rua. O sol brilhava forte, e seus raios dourados o faziam lembrar os olhos de certo_ alguém_. Ele o odiava, o invejava profundamente, porque tudo que era dele era para ser seu. Porque a vida dele era para ser sua! Mas apesar disso, não conseguia sequer levantar um dedo contra ele. Vigiava seu sono todas as noites e o seguia sempre, para se certificar de que ninguém tentaria nada contra ele. Mas ora, ele o odiava! Porque poderia se importar tanto assim?

Decidiu por as cabeças em ordem, levantou-se e rumou em direção à porta. Assim que saiu sentiu aquele fino calor ultrapassar seu corpo, fazendo-o lembrar novamente dele. Droga! Ele estava por toda parte!

O homunculus começou a caminhar calmamente, sem rumo, apenas seguindo seus passos. Andou por quase 1 hora, até que percebeu que seus pés (ou seu coração) o haviam levado para um lugar no qual ele não esperava ir.

O Quartel General. Ele parou observando fixamente a suntuosa construção à sua frente, antes de sentir outra onda de lágrimas o invadirem. Virou-se e começou a andar em direção a outro lugar que não o fizesse lembrar _ele_, quando ouviu 2 pessoas conversando. "Nii-san, você não se importaria se eu ficasse um pouco aqui não é?" perguntou o mais alto, com uma voz infantil. O outro estava cansado, só queria ir para casa, tomar um longo banho, e dormir, dormir até seus olhos ficarem inchados e seu sono se esvaísse completamente. "Não Al, pode ficar aqui". "Ah! Arigatou Nii-san!" logo em seguida, ouviram-se passos pesados e metálicos correrem, logo em seguida desaparecendo.

Edward começou a caminhar lentamente seu caminho de volta, mergulhado em seus pensamentos, que acabou não percebendo uma presença aproximar-se dele, e o atacar por trás.

"Droga! Não deveria ter abaixado a guarda!" pensou o alquimista nacional enquanto era jogado contra o chão. Ele se levantou rapidamente e se preparou para transmutar seu braço metálico em lança, quando viu que seu oponente se lançou ao chão por vontade própria. Ed reconheceu os cabelos verdes se balançando suavemente quando uma brisa calma passou por eles. Ele não entendia, e começou a andar na direção do homunculus, sem abaixar a guarda, quando percebeu que este estava chorando.

- Envy...? – perguntou o mais novo, com uma face de confusão expressa claramente em seu olhar.

- POR QUÊ?! – o outro berrou, se levantando e rumando na direção do mais novo, seu rosto pálido lavado pelas lágrimas. – Porque eu te invejo tanto a ponto de te odiar e ainda sim zelo por você? Porque eu ainda te protejo mesmo depois de você roubar tudo o que é meu, por quê?!

Ed respirou fundo, sentindo outra brisa tocar-lhe a face suavemente. Ele não precisava das explicações de Envy, porque sentia _o mesmo ódio _por ele. Olhou diretamente nos olhos do homunculus, percebendo a confusão em seu olhar. Calmamente, ele se pós na ponta-dos-pés e tocou os lábios do outro.

Foi um contato delicado e frágil, mas que aliviou toda a confusão da mente de Envy. Ele segurou o rosto do alquimista mais novo, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo ambas as línguas se encontrarem, como em uma dança, tornando aquele momento único e inesquecível. Mas as dúvidas tomaram-no novamente, fazendo-o perguntar-se se aquilo era o certo. Ele soltou o alquimista rispidamente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, ainda mais confuso que antes. Ed sorriu sem jeito, enquanto coçava a nuca, ainda observando seu parceiro desesperar-se. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta enorme e logo em seguida disse, tentando aliviar a dor do outro.

- Envy, você já parou para pensar que não precisa mais buscar a pedra filosofal?

O outro parou bruscamente, com a raiva estampada em sua face. Aproximou-se rapidamente do louro, que recuou um pouco para trás, assustando-se pela feição de ódio do mais velho, quando ele finalmente disse:

- Por que eu deveria? – essa foi a resposta. Não a resposta que Envy desejava dar, mas a resposta mais viável para aquele momento.

- Sabe o que torna uma pessoa humana Envy? – perguntou o louro, ainda olhando para o mais velho. Este balançou a cabeça em sinal de negatividade, então Edward prosseguiu. – Ter sentimentos humanos. Sabe? Sentir-se bem quando se ajuda outra pessoa, ou sentir-se aliviado quando se perdoa ou se pede perdão a alguém. Este corpo não é nada Envy, ele vai apodrecer quando for a hora. Mas o que eu acho que me torna humano é como eu me sinto em relação às outras pessoas. – ele parou ainda fitando o mais velho, percebendo que este ainda não havia entendido. – **Eu acho que você é humano Envy. Porque você sente o mesmo "ódio" que eu por outra pessoa. Isso é o que o torna humano, seus sentimentos perante outras pessoas**. – finalizou Edward, sorrindo timidamente para o mais velho, quando percebeu que este ainda o fitava.

Por um momento, Envy percebeu que ele poderia estar certo. Ele suspirou pesarosamente, enquanto direcionava o olhar para outra coisa que não fosse os olhos grandes e brilhantes de Edward. Se este ódio que o consumia cada dia mais o tornava humano, como se chamava então?

- Edward-chan, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – pediu Envy, enquanto voltava a direcionar o olhar para Edward.

- Sim Envy.

- Como se chama esse ódio que me torna humano então? – concluiu o outro, sentindo um arrepio e seu coração acelerar-se quando Edward o tocou delicadamente em seu rosto, aproximando novamente os lábios dos dois. Num sussurro, Edward respondeu:

**- Este ódio se chama amor.**


End file.
